


Nathan Needs a Break from Work

by sox28



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sox28/pseuds/sox28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short nsfw fic. Porn with little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathan Needs a Break from Work

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[Authorized translation]Nathan Needs a Break from Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472042) by [cat_pure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure)



Wade was sitting on his couch minding his business, pizza boxes everywhere, stuffing his face with pork rinds at 3 in the morning. When suddenly he got a call from Nate. Oooh! He stared at his phone for a second. What could Priscilla want at this hour? He pressed accept. "Hey Wade are you free at the moment?" He said, kind of winded. "Um yeah not that I was sleeping or anything. Are you okay?" "So are you free or what?" "Yeahhhh....?" "Good 'cause I'm outside your door."

Wade hung up and went to his door and looked out the peephole. Sure enough there was Nathan Priscilla Summers with a cocky smile. He opened the door and Nate strutted inside and wrapped his arms around Wade. Wade gasped with arms at his sides and stuttered "Oh h-hey buddy?" Nate nuzzled him and wade eased into the hug. He sighed and Nate pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I've been up to my neck in paperwork lately, thought maybe seeing you would clear my head. Do you really wear your mask to bed?" "Oh well I wasn't exactly sleeping. Just catching up on my infomercials" Nate flopped on the couch and wade followed. "So what are they trying to sell us at 3 am" Nate said casually. "Swiffer wet jet" Nate chuckled, looking at wades grimy floor "looks like you could probably use one." " I wasn't expecting company any time soon." 

Wade was glad that he hadn't taken off his mask because Nate started playing footsie with him and he blushed. "So you just came to hang out?" "yeah, what's wrong with that?" "oh, nothing, it's just that I thought you would have bigger priorities than keeping me company." "wade, what do you think of me?" "well, you're perfect, basically Jesus..." "no wade, what do you think of me." wade swallowed. "You're Mr. Tall, dark and handsome and what do you want me to say Priscilla I think you know what I think about you." "do you know what I think about you wade?" Wade sighed "that I'm annoying, and I talk too much, and I make no sense and I'm a fucking psycho and I'm always mess-" "no. Wade. I think you're perfect" wade laughed. Nate started again "not because you never make mistakes, no. But because you're not afraid to. And I wish I could be like that" wade chuckled. How could Nate wish that he could be like him. He's the fucking messiah. Wade just looked at Nate's concerned face "you really see that much in lil' old me?" "I wish I could see more, but you won't take off that mask" 

Wade started to take it off when suddenly Nate was close to him, really close. Breath on his face close. They stared into each others eyes for a moment and Wade closed his eyes and puckered his lips in a mock kissy face. Nate started to laugh and wade laughed too. Wade was about to break into a giggling fit when Nate knocked the wind out of him and kissed him, soft at first but then hard. Wades wide eyes closed as he melted and kissed him back. "This better not be one of my hallucinations" breathed Wade between kisses. Nate picked him up and slung him over his shoulder "Whoa! Shouldn't you be buying me dinner first?" inquired Wade. "Is this your bedroom?" said Nate at the door. "Ye-" 

Nate opened the door and slung him on the bed and crawled on top of him. Before Wade could say anything Nate was tickling him mercilessly and then they began to wrestle. "If you wanted to spar with me why didn't you just say so?" Wade said as his fist connected with Nate's chest. Nate held him in a headlock and groped at Wade's erection through his revealing pajamas. Wade panted and groped back at Nate's with his free hand. Nate pulled down his pants with his right hand and began stroking him, eliciting a moan from Wade. 

Nate held his hand over Wade's mouth, muffling him as wade fucked his hand. Nate took off wade's tank top and pushed his fingers down his throat. "So, can that mouth do anything besides talk incessantly?" Wade gasped after he pulled out his fingers and wiped drool from his mouth. He pushed Nate onto his back and took off his shirt, kissing and biting his way down until he got to his pants line. He used his teeth to unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper, getting an impressed grunt from Nate.  Nate's cock sprung up and Wade hovered over it, letting him feel how hot his breath was. He slowly kissed and licked all over it. "Fuck, Wade. Suck me..." Nate breathed. "Mmm, I love it when you say my name." Wade sucked the head of his cock and suddenly deepthroated him. He sucked for a good minute and looked up at Nate, making a wet popping sound with his mouth. 

"Mmm, come 'ere" Nate growled, pulling him on top to straddle him. He cupped his bare ass, feeling the ridges of his mottled skin. Wade's eyes were glossy as he began to grind against Nate's cock. "Hold up a sec.." Wade said as he got off the bed and fished out some lube from his already open dresser drawer. He squirted it on his hand and stroked both of them together. Nate pulled him close and kissed him over and over. With a flat open hand, Nate spanked him and wade whimpered. Nate used the lube on his fingers and slid one into Wade's hole. "You actually don't really... (pant) need that with my healing factor and all.... But I figured maybe you would... (pant) want it" "Oh? You like it rough do you?" wade smirked "I want you to pummel me into oblivion." 

Nate growled and pushed Wade onto his back. He rubbed his cock against his hole teasingly and wade arched his back in anticipation. Nate entered him slowly and wade clutched at the bed sheet. When he was fully in he began thrusting in a slow rhythm and wade moaned in pleasure. His moans became embarrassingly higher and higher pitched as Nate thrust harder and harder. Nate held Wade's wrists and Wade wrapped his legs around his waist. Nate suddenly slowed down and Wade looked at him curiously. "Are you tiring out? Is it my turn?" "no" Nate said, "I want you to beg me" Wade bit his lip. "Please Nate, please... Fuck me" "mmm, do you think you really deserve it" "yes daddy I've been a good-" "no don't call me that, call me sir" "oooo. Okay. Please Fuck me sir" Nate fucked him harder and stroked Wade, matching the rhythm of their fucking. "Oooohhhhh Nate I'm gonna... I'm..." Nate moaned in harmony with wade as he clenched himself around his cock and shook as he came. Nate pulled Wade's legs up over his head and fucked him deeper than ever, making Wade's cock spring to attention once again. They were both sweaty and sticky now and wade could feel Nate's cock grow tenser inside him, and soon enough with one last long thrust and a loud moan Nate had come inside him. 

They took a few minutes to recooporate as Nate collapsed on top of his lover, them both panting. After a few minutes of enjoying the ride of euphoria, Wade asked "shower?" and Nate nodded. Wade grabbed Nate by the sweaty hand and led him to the bathroom, turning on the shower faucet. The shower was quiet. They helped wash each other and kissed and shared peaceful silence. Afterward, wade gave Nate a pair of pajamas. They fit a little too tight, but wade didn't see that as a problem. 

They cuddled in bed and Wade was so amazed. "I keep thinking I'm gonna wake up in the matrix or something" Wade said. "I've always loved you, Wade. I just never wanted to tell you because.... I never thought I would have enough time for you. I have too many responsibilities... But I need you, Wade. I need you to keep me in the right mind. The straight edged world I live in... I need a break from it from time to time." Wade was actually speechless. He wasn't used to being treated so kindly. He kissed his big hunk of metal with passion. "You mind if I camp out here for a few days?" Nate asked his lover. "Do I mind? This is a hundred times better than that dream I had about you and the wd-40" Nate smiled and pulled wade close. "Good."


End file.
